


i love u forever, oh we'll have some fun

by lavendersun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Gift Giving, Holiday Shenanigans, Literal tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, alluka is queen omg, cuties ugh, killua is bad at christmas, killugon being cute, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersun/pseuds/lavendersun
Summary: Gon was silent for a while, and Killua was sure he'd fallen asleep, but then Gon whispered, "One day I want to marry you."Cheeks blazing, Killua replied, "Really?""Yes, really. Would you be Killua Freecss or would I be Gon Zoldyck?""You're so embarrassing.""You don't want to marry me?""I never said that!"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	i love u forever, oh we'll have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a continuation of my last hxh fic??? but you don't have to read that one to get the general idea.

Gon might not be the most educated about Christmas. After all, he'd only seen snow for the first time two weeks ago.

But, today was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't be more excited for the coming day. He, Killua, and Alluka were currently sitting at the large dining room table attempting to make sugar cookies. Gon didn't comment on the fact that the dining room table could fit at least 10 people, even though it was just Killua and Alluka who lived at the country estate.

Killua swore and tossed a ball of cookie dough onto the table. He crossed his arms angrily and rested his head on Gon's shoulder. "This is stupid."

Gon laughed and added another perfectly shaped cookie to the tray. "You're stupid."

Killua muttered something in frustration and snuggled closer to Gon. "What's the point of making these dumb cookies anyway?"

"It's a tradition," Gon said, finishing his last cookie. "And after they're finished, we get to decorate them."

Alluka smiled widely from across the table. "Mine are gonna be better than yours, Gon!"

Gon grinned at the girl. "Maybe."

Over the last two weeks he'd spent at the estate, he'd settled in well. He and Killua had finally admitted their feelings to each other, which made this holiday season even more special. A few days earlier, Gon and Alluka had gone to the city to get gifts for Killua (even though Killua specifically told them not to.)

Gon slid the two trays of cookies into the oven and closed the door. "Now we wait."

Killua took his hand and dragged him into the living room. "Good. Making cookies is such a waste of time."

"Then what were your holiday traditions, love?"

Killua's face went red at the nickname and he smacked Gon's arm. "Whoever killed the most people in the three weeks before Christmas got whatever they wanted."

Gon frowned and squeezed Killua's hand. "That sounds a little excessive."

Killua shrugged. "I usually won anyway."

Alluka skipped off to her room, saying she wanted to do her makeup or something of the sort.

Killua glared at Gon, who had moved across the living room to arrange the gifts under the tree already. "Come here, Gon."

"I'm busy."

Killua started whining again, and Gon rolled his eyes at his _boyfriend_. Killua was definitely clingy, maybe even more so than Gon.

Gon sat beside Killua on the couch, who immediately laid his head in Gon's lap. "I love you," Killua whispered, twining his fingers with Gon's.

"What's the occasion?" Gon giggled; Killua rarely said things so affectionate and meaningful. Typically, the notions of love and affection were conveyed through tugging on Gon's hand, or a quick kiss to the cheek. Hearing Killua _say_ he loved Gon always made butterflies flurry through his stomach.

"Just telling you I love you," Killua said. "Even though you're an idiot sometimes."

Gon smiled and leaned down to kiss Killua's forehead. "I love you, too."

"Ew," Alluka whined, reemerging from down the stairs. "You two could at least go to your room."

Killua shot up into a sitting position and glared at his little sister. "You're so annoying, Alluka!"

"Shut up and kiss your boyfriend, idiot," Alluka snickered. 

Killua threw a pillow, hitting her in the head. "Go away."

"Be nice, Killua," Gon said, squeezing his hand. 

"Yeah, be nice Big Brother."

"It's time to decorate the cookies anyway," Gon pointed out. "So let's go."

*******

Decorating cookies went just as bad as you would expect it to.

Alluka was the only one taking it seriously, while Gon and Killua ended up in an icing fight.

"It's in my _hair_ , Gon!"

"You put it on my face!"

Killua pouted as he looked at his reflection in the dining room mirror. "It looks like blood."

The red icing smeared in Killua's hair _did_ in fact resemble blood. Gon winced.

"I'm sorry."

Killua turned back to Gon. "You're so stupid sometimes, Gon."

"I know. Do you need me to help you wash it out?"

Gon could tell Killua was fighting the smile that wanted to dominate his features. "No. Give me a hug."

Gon obliged, pulling Killua close. The other boy hid his face in Gon's neck, his breath tickling Gon's skin.

Alluka snapped a picture and Gon stuck his tongue out at her. She waved and hurried upstairs.

"I'm sorry the cookies didn't turn out good," Killua murmured. "I know you wanted to make them."

"Why're you getting upset, babe?"

"Stop that," Killua whined. "And I just wanna make sure you have a good Christmas."

"Of course it's gonna be a good Christmas! I'm spending it with you."

"But I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Killua," Gon said, pulling out of the hug and holding Killua by his shoulders. "I don't care if you're good at making Christmas cookies, or at all the other stupid holiday things. I just wanna have you here with me. Please don't be upset over something like this."

Killua hummed quietly, his eyes still downcast.

Gon placed a kiss between his eyebrows. "I have a gift for you."

"I said not-"

"I knowwwwww," Gon said, rolling his eyes. "I don't care. You got me stuff so I got you stuff."

"If you got me clothes, I'm returning them."

Gon grinned at him. "I got you some very fashionable outfits."

"It's Christmas Eve, though," Killua said. "I can't open anything until tomorrow."

"I want you to have this one early." Gon took Killua's hand and led him to the tree, picking out the smallest box there was. "Open it."

Killua looked at the box skeptically for a few seconds, then ripped the wrapping paper off, opening the box.

He gasped. "Gon."

In the box was a simple silver chain. At the end of it was a ball of crystals, which shimmered and reflected in Killua's large eyes.

"Do you like it?" 

Killua hurriedly hid his face in his hands and sniffled. "I hate you."

Gon took the box from Killua and went behind him.

"What're you doing?" Killua demanded.

Gon looped the necklace around his pale, slim neck, clasping it in the back. He could feel Killua's rapid pulse beneath his fingers, and he was surprised the other boy hadn't passed out.

"You look so pretty," Gon said, smiling as he rested his head on Killua's shoulder.

It was silent for a while, and Gon heard Killua taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Thank you, Gon. I love it."

******

"Get _up_! It's Christmas!"

Killua was woken abruptly by Alluka's yelling. She was standing in the doorway of his room, hands on her hips.

"Get up!" She said again.

"Go away," Killua groaned. "I was sleeping."

And then he became all too aware of what had happened last night. After Gon had given him that necklace (which Killua refused to take off), Gon had placed his hands on Killua's cheeks, resting their foreheads together.

"Can I kiss you?" he'd whispered, his breath dancing over Killua's lips.

Killua had thought he was actually going to pass out. Getting kissed on the forehead was different from kissing someone. That someone being Gon.

Killua had never kissed anyone, and though he was sure Gon hadn't either, he still didn't have the courage to ask Gon such a thing.

"W-what?" 

Gon laughed. "Can I kiss you?"

"B-but I've never-"

Gon didn't let him finish, pressing his very soft lips to Killua's.

It was better than Killua had ever imagined it would be, and he let himself relax into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing closer.

"Helllloooooo? Big Brother?"

Killua blinked, his cheeks growing hot. "Uh, what?"

"I wanna open presents!"

"Okay, fine," he grumbled and nudged Gon, who was snoring just beside him. "Gon, get up."

"What, babe?"

Killua nearly choked, and Alluka burst out laughing. Gon, still half-asleep, clearly hadn't realized Alluka was there as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's Christmas morning. Get up, we need to go downstairs."

Gon leaned up and kissed him. Though more than one kiss had been shared last night, Killua wasn't used to it, and he could tell his cheeks were probably a deep shade of crimson.

"Cut it out, Gon! Let's go downstairs."

Alluka giggled from the doorway. "How _cute_. Big Brother finally had his first kiss!"

"Get out, Alluka!" He glared at her. "You're so annoying sometimes."

But Killua begrudgingly forced himself to get out of bed, and he pulled Gon out with him. His boyfriend started whining about being cold, and clung to Killua like he was the only thing keeping Gon alive.

Alluka grabbed Killua's hand and started running down the stairs towards the Christmas tree. She plopped herself down and began unwrapping the closest thing to her.

"Killuaaaaaa," Gon whined, hiding his face in Killua's neck. "It's so cold."

"You're just being a baby. Open your presents."

Gon reached for one of the gifts Killua had gotten for him, yawning and yanking at the paper until he saw what it was.

Gon sarcastically said, "Ha-ha." The gift he'd opened was a new outfit, one Killua had spent a while planning. It was a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeve turtleneck, much like the one Killua was currently wearing. "Thanks, love."

"Why do you have to call me those things?" Killua cried, hiding his flushed cheeks. "You're so cheesy."

Gon pried his hands away from his face and kissed Killua again. "You love it."

Alluka let out an annoyed noise and glared at the two of them. "I love you both, but the past two weeks have been this lovey-dovey shit and it's starting to get old."

"Alluka! Don't say bad words!" Killua glared at her.

"I wonder where she learned it from," Gon said, nudging Killua.

Killua pushed his boyfriend and turned back to Alluka. "I'm sorry Alluka. I've just really missed Gon."

"Yeah, plus I'm leaving soon."

Killua's heart dropped into the depths of his stomach and turned back to Gon. "What?"

"When we made plans you said I could stay for a month."

"But things have changed. You don't have to go."

Gon frowned. "I can't stay forever. I still need to do work for the association."

Killua wanted to beg Gon to stay forever, and that two more weeks wasn't long enough for him. He started heading to his room; he wouldn't cry in front of them.

Gon grabbed him around the waist. "I'm just going to do a job for the association and visit my aunt. Then I'll come back."

"I don't want to be separated from you again."

"Killua-"

"I'm gonna miss you too much." A tear dripped down his face. "Why can't you just stay?"

"I promise I'll come back soon."

Alluka looked up at Gon and pouted. "But you don't have to go."

"I know," Gon sighed. "But there's still some work that the association asked me to do and-"

"You have to come back, Gon."

"The first mission will take three weeks at most," Gon murmured. "Then I'll come back."

"Fine."

"Babe-"

"I said it's fine."

Both Gon and Alluka were frowning at him, so he did his best to smile. "There are still gifts to open."

****

After they'd finished unwrapping the rest of the presents, they ate dinner and headed into the living room to watch a movie. Killua wrapped himself in Gon's arms, his head cuddled onto the other's chest. Gon ran his fingers through Killua's hair, and the repetitive motion was slowly lulling Killua to sleep.

But his anxiety was still eating away at him. He'd become so accustomed to waking up in Gon's arms, so used to being attacked in the kitchen with hugs, so used to feeling safe with his head in Gon's lap, or their hands clasped together.

It was no fair. A whole year and a half apart had been way too long, and only getting to spend a few weeks back together wasn't nearly long enough.

The movie ended and Gon poked his cheek. "You still awake?"

Killua nodded, but his eyelids were droopy and his bones felt heavy.

"Let's go to bed, love."

"I don't wanna move," Killua whined.

"Then I'll carry you!"

Before Killua could protest, Gon had scooped him up with one arm under his knees, the other behind his back. Killua threw his arms around Gon's neck. Gon carried him up the stairs and into their shared room, gently setting Killua down on the bed. Gon crawled over him and tucked both of them beneath a fluffy blanket.

Killua had no filter when he was tired. Especially around Gon. "I want a kiss," he said sleepily.

Gon laughed softly and kissed Killua. This kiss lasted longer than usual, their lips parting against each others'. Killua let out a soft protest when Gon broke away, but he was out of breath anyway.

He'd never felt so... tingly. That kiss had made him feel alive for once.

"You don't have to be afraid that I won't come back," Gon whispered.

Killua reached for Gon's hand and squeezed it tightly. "B-but... I really missed you. And I've never been happier than I am right now."

Gon kissed his cheek and Killua finally opened his eyes to gaze at the other boy. Gon, as always, was sparkling. His amber eyes were so warm and loving and the adorable face Killua had fallen in love with was so close to his own.

"Can I be honest, Killua?"

His breath caught in his throat and he came to the realization that all of this was coming to an end. His happiness for the past two weeks was about to be extinguished. Gon was going to break up with him and leave and never come back.

"I feel like I'm coming between you and Alluka."

_Huh?_

"What?"

"I know you and her were separated for a while... and now you can finally be happy protecting her. Don't you remember when we first split ways? You told me you were dedicating the rest of your life to her. And I know it's not fair of me to be upset but... you said she meant more to you than I did, so I just thought it would be better if I left you two to be happy."

Relief washed over him and Killua reached out to stroke Gon's cheek. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"How is that stupid?"

"I love both of you very much. And I shouldn't have said those things when we split up."

Gon leaned his face into Killua's hand. "I love you, too."

"I would really love it if you would stay."

"But I'm still a Hunter."

"So am I. You don't have to do so much work all the time. You could come live with me."

"But-"

"Stop saying that! I want you here. Alluka wants you here. I don't understand why you don't want to stay."

"I do, I just... I'm scared."

"Of?" Killua asked, pulling Gon into his arms. "You don't have to be afraid of anything when you're with me."

Gon curled closer to Killua. "You really want me to stay?"

"Of course."

Gon was silent for a while, and Killua was sure he'd fallen asleep, but then Gon whispered, "One day I want to marry you."

Cheeks blazing, Killua replied, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Would you be Killua Freecss or would I be Gon Zoldyck?"

"You're so embarrassing."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I never said that!"

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Killua Freecs."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now can we go to sleep?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

*******

"We can't eat chocolate for dinner every night, Killua!"

"Who's stopping us?"

"I am!" Gon slammed the box of chocolate down on the counter. It was 2 in the morning and Alluka was soundly sleeping upstairs. Gon and Killua had spent the day cuddling in bed and had only just gotten up to eat.

Killua pouted at him. "You're no fun."

Christmas carols played softly in the background, even though Christmas had been a little over a week ago. Killua still refused to take his necklace off, and Gon was the same way with the bracelet Killua had gotten for him.

"Will you dance with me?" Gon asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you wanna dance?" Gon asked, taking Killua's hands. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I don't know how."

Gon placed a hand on Killua's hip, his other hand taking Killua's. "Put your hand on my shoulder."

Killua complied, his face burning. "This is stupid."

Gon pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Killua was starting to get used to the deeper, more sensual kisses than Gon seemed to love so much. He'd kiss Killua randomly when they'd wake up, when Killua was cooking their dinner, after training, or any other time of day, really. Gon very clearly loved any form of physical contact, whether it be a hug or holding hands, or laying together with their legs tangled. 

Killua couldn't deny that he loved physical affection. Or when Gon would surprise him throughout the day with compliments and telling Killua he loved him.

Killua had a harder time expressing those things. He'd never been taught how when he was growing up, and he didn't want to disappoint Gon.

Gon started to move them, stepping and swaying with the music. Their lips only parted when Gon spun Killua. Killua rested his head on Gon's shoulder. 

"I love you," he murmured.

Gon giggled and kissed Killua's cheek. "I love you, Killua! More than anything in the whole world!"

They kept dancing until Gon accidentally ran them into the kitchen table and they collapsed on the floor in a pile of laughter.

Perhaps it wasn't the life he was raised to live or the life he'd expected to end up living, but Killua wouldn't change a single thing about it. The love of his life was gazing at him like he was important, like he meant something. His sister was free. He was no longer an assassin.

Killua couldn't be happier. And he couldn't wait to spend forever with Gon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed xoxo. kudos and comments appreciated, love u all so much


End file.
